


Completely Yours

by Mikacrispy



Category: The Witcher (TV), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Age Difference, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - The Witcher Fusion, Bottom Midoriya Izuku, M/M, The Law of Surprise (The Witcher), Top Bakugou Katsuki, Witcher Bakugou Katsuki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:26:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23873890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikacrispy/pseuds/Mikacrispy
Summary: “I- I’m Midoriya Izuku and I’m-... I’m yours.”“What?”“Eighteen years ago, you saved my village. My father couldn’t pay you, so you invoked the-...”“The Law of Surprise,” Katsuki completed.“A week after your departure, they found out my mother was pregnant.”Bakugou took another long look at the young man, with his small built and boyish face, and made up his mind.“No.”
Relationships: Bakugou Katsuki/Midoriya Izuku
Comments: 130
Kudos: 1606
Collections: BEST COMPLETE BK, Boku No Hero Academia, GBFOAT: Greatest BakuDeku Fics Of All Time, Truly the Best BKDK Fics of All Time





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aziciel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aziciel/gifts).



> This fic was written with a prompt given to me by [Di](https://twitter.com/aziciel)!!  
> Thank you so much, Di!! This fic was a very fun challenge and I loved writing it!! ❤❤❤❤❤

Almost two decades ago, the witcher Bakugou Katsuki saved a very small village from the claws of a griffin. Barely fifteen families were living there, producing just enough meat and cereals on their tiny plots of land to make through the winter without anyone starving. And the griffin was eating their livestock and destroying their crops while the poor villagers could do nothing more than watch and pray.

It was a really pitiful place full of really pitiful people. Katsuki only stumbled upon it because it was on his way to Nagoya to deal with a Fire Elemental, for which he was promised good pay. However, since he was already there and his blade was in need of blood, he slew the griffin to free the little village from its reign of terror.

Such an easy task wouldn’t warrant that the name of the little village, Musutafu, would stay in Katsuki’s mind eighteen years later. And it would have stayed that way had Katsuki not stumbled across a young man, with freckles on his face and stars on his eyes, while leaving a city after finishing his job of dealing with another creature.

“H-hi!” the young man greeted, putting himself right in front of Katsuki’s path as he left the tavern in which he spent the night. “I can’t believe I finally found you!”

Katsuki took a good look at the boy, dressed in cheap, but sturdy clothes (green pants, white shirt, green vest) and with a head full of wild, green hair, and decided that whatever it was that he wanted, it wouldn’t bide well for the witcher. The young man looked too cute, too gentle — too much like a trap. So he closed his face off, as if it wasn’t already closed before, and didn’t utter a word before passing through the young man.

“W-wait!” the lad protested, rushing after Bakugou. “I’ve been traveling for months trying to find you!”

“One more reason for me to not talk to you — no one that obsessed can be good news,” Katsuki grumbled, making way to the stables.

“I- I didn’t have a choice! I have nowhere else to go!” he pleaded.

“Not my problem,” he grunted roughly.

“But it is! It’s your problem, and it’s your fault!” the boy accused.

That got Bakugou to halt his pace and turn back to the young man. “And why the hell would that be?” he hissed, angry.

Katsuki may not be the most pleasant person in the world nor the kindest, but he’s a defender. He saves people from monsters to make their lives better, easier. He’s never done anything that would warrant someone to accuse him of being the cause of their homelessness, and he wouldn’t stand by such accusations.

“I- I’m Midoriya Izuku and I’m-...” The young man blushed and bit his lips, without finishing his words. But before Bakugou could bark at him for that, he quietly completed, “I’m yours.”

“What?” Katsuki frowned, confused.

“Eighteen years ago, you saved my village, Musutafu, from a griffin. My father, Midoriya Hisashi, was the leader at the time, but he couldn’t pay you for your services. So you invoked the-...”

“The Law of Surprise,” Katsuki completed in the boy’s stead, shock rushing through his body.

“A week after your departure, they found out my mother was pregnant,” the lad offered with a strained smile.

Bakugou took another long look at the young man, with his small built and boyish face, and made up his mind. “No,” Katsuki answered, turning his back to the young man and marching hastily to get his horse.

“N-no?” came the confused answer. “What do you mean ‘no’?” The boy rushed by his side, his smaller legs working twice as much just to keep with Katsuki’s pace.

“I mean no, for fuck’s sake. I don’t want a goddamn child following me around.”

“I’m not a child! Mother and father made sure to only send me to you when I became of age and could serve you properly!”

The witcher snickered, “Serve me? With these skinny arms and soft hands?”

“My hands aren’t soft! I’ve been working in the fields and learning skills to serve you since I began to walk!” This response came with much more spite, anger, than the ones before. The kid- What was his name? Deku clearly didn’t like to be called useless. Well, too bad for him. Katsuki guessed that meant he’d be a ‘Deku’ forever then.

Not that it mattered for Katsuki at all, anyway. The moment he got to the stables, he fixed the saddle and harnesses in Lord Explosion Murder, wanting nothing more than to get away from that boy as quickly as he could. He couldn’t think of anything he wanted  _ less _ than being responsible for a ‘just coming of age’ boy who had lived on a small farm his whole life. That would only invite trouble.

As he finished getting his horse ready without Deku around, Katsuki hoped the kid had understood the message and went back home. However, the moment he left the stables, he saw Deku waiting for him on top of a horse of his own, ready to ride after Bakugou.

And that’s how Katsuki came to find himself in this situation. It’s been two days since Deku has begun following him. 

Katsuki did his best to ignore the boy most of the time, but it’s been getting increasingly harder. The first reason being that Deku  _ never shuts up _ . The boy is amazed by everything and everyone they cross. Having grown up in such a small place must have taken its toll on him, since Deku thinks everything is ‘amazing’ — the size of trees, the color of the flowers, and, mostly, everything that Bakugou does be it fixing the horse saddle or killing a rabbit for stew. Katsuki thinks he’s a goddamn child, there’s nothing  _ amazing  _ in the world except how screwed up it is.

The second reason it’s hard to ignore Deku is that he was right, he isn’t as useless as Bakugou assumed. Deku can make campfires, hunt squirrels, and gather food without letting Katsuki get too far away from him. Clearly, he has been working hard in that little farm of his; Deku isn’t a spoiled little boy.

In the end, Bakugou would be lying if he said it isn’t pleasant having Deku around. It’s nice to have his soft voice chattering the day away when they ride through the woods without any other distraction; it’s nice to have someone to share the workload at the end of the day so they can all get some extra rest; and Deku is simply  _ nice _ to look at with his big green eyes and small, athletic body.

Still, he doesn’t plan on letting Deku stick around. In a few more days, they’ll get to a big enough city that he can just drop the boy and tell him to go his own way. The challenge now is convincing Deku that’s what’s going to happen because Deku still seems to be pretty sure he’s ‘Bakugou’s’ now and will be following the witcher wherever he may need to go.

“We’ll need to buy more spices in the next city,” Deku mumbles while rummaging through Katsuki’s food bag to see what he can use for their dinner.

Yes,  _ their  _ dinner. Katsuki must be going soft with old age because all it took was watching the boy struggle to eat one unseasoned squirrel without any bread or rice for Bakugou to share some of his portion with Deku. Decades ago, Katsuki would have gladly watched anyone like Deku starve to death without offering a piece of his rations, so it can only mean Katsuki is becoming old and stupid.

“ _ We _ don’t need to do shit. You’re going home after I drop you off in the next city,” Katsuki says without looking at Deku. He doesn’t need to take his eyes away from the fire he’s building to know the boy has a stupid, betrayed expression on his face.

“You can’t!”

“Sure as hell, I can. Just you watch me.”

“B-but I’m  _ yours! _ ” Deku’s voice breaks. “I don’t have anywhere else to go if you don’t keep me!”

Guilt pulls on Katsuki’s heartstrings at the hurt he hears in the voice of the usually so cheery boy. So he does what he does best, transforms it in anger and lashes out. 

“When I invoked the Law of Surprise, I thought your father would give me a pig or a barrel of mead! I certainly never planned to have a useless kid eating my goddamn food and holding me back! I don’t give a fuck if you can go home or not, you see about that with your goddamn family.”

“My family will never take me back! I was raised to serve you! That’s my destiny! It’s why Fate put me in this world!” Deku argues, his big green eyes rimmed red and spilling fat tears.

“Fate is fucking bullshit! I write my own History the way I want it! You are in this world because your parents fucked! I have nothing to do with it, and I’m not keeping you because I do not want you!”

Katsuki’s angry words rumble through the woods, cutting deep. Shaking, Deku turns his back to the witcher and runs away. He leaves everything behind — his pouches, blanket and horse. Katsuki can hear the ruffling of leaves and branches for a few seconds before Deku’s presence is swallowed by the forest.

The setting sun’s dusk didn’t allow Bakugou to see much of where Deku went, so the witcher has to just sit tight and accept that the boy will be back when he wants. Since Deku didn’t take his belongings with him, Katsuki knows he’ll have to be back soon enough. Bakugou even leaves a little of the food for when the boy returns, feeling guilty over exploding on Deku like that.

The witcher, for all the years that he has walked this earth, should have known better than to blow out on the young man like that. It’s not Deku’s fault he was raised to believe that kind of bullshit. Katsuki understands that the boy actually believes he belongs to the witcher who saved his parent’s farm and for Katsuki to deny him that in such a vicious way was cruel.

However, when the sun was long gone, and the moon was high in the sky, Deku still hadn’t returned. Katsuki even pretended to sleep in case Deku didn’t want to face him, but all that little plan got him was a very judgmental look from Lord and Mighty, Deku’s horse.

“I don’t know where he went,” he grumbled to the horses, but they kept their silent treatment. “What do you want me to do? The idiot will have to grow up and accept there’s no Fate someday!”

But even that didn’t sway the horses. Defeated, Katsuki gets up, grabs his sword, and braves the dark forest, calling for the runaway boy.

“Deku! Get back here!” Katsuki demands, but as it happened in the last half an hour he’s walking through the woods, no one answered.

Fear creeps in Katsuki’s veins making his blood run cold. These are not particularly dangerous lands, but anywhere can be dangerous for a boy who doesn’t know his way around and is completely defenseless, without a sword or torch.

The darkness envelops the witcher and sinks into his bones every time he calls for Deku and the boy doesn’t answer back. But the darkness also makes it starkly clear to Katsuki the light of a fire flickering between the leaves. Deku could have made a fire for warmth and light, but without any of his supplies, it’s unlikely.

Silently, Katsuki stalks closer, the smell of mud and death getting stronger with each step. He’s certain now this fire wasn’t Deku’s doing. The stench on the air almost makes Katsuki gag, but he keeps going. Whatever is hiding in these woods, it’s the kind of thing he was trained to kill.

However, it isn’t a monster he finds when he pushes away the last branch. Katsuki finds Deku tied up on a tree, muddy and bruised as if he got his ass handed to him in a fight.

“Deku?” the witcher calls warily. It could be a trap, an illusion. The witcher knows better than to take images at face value.

“Katsuki?” Deku answers, tiredly raising his head. “Katsuki! Take care! He must be coming back! He must-!”

Izuku gets agitated when he finally recognizes Bakugou, so the witcher tries to help him keep his calm.

“The fuck happened here, brat? Who got you?” he asks, already approaching to unfasten the rope that ties Deku against the tree.

“No! Run! He’ s-!” Bakugou couldn’t hear Deku’s last warning, though, because he’s roughly thrown away, and his back slams against a tree.

The years of hunting and fighting monsters are the only thing that keeps Bakugou alive, for he doesn’t waste any time wondering what attacked him before preparing for the next assault. A huge stone mace slams the tree just where his head was a split second ago as Katsuki rolls to the side, dodging it.

“Stop it! You have me! Leave him alone!” Deku pleads for his life, but Katsuki and the monster don’t pay it any mind.

Now that the witcher managed to get up and take a good look at the creature, he recognizes it as a rock troll — not the brightest of monsters, but the fact his whole body is made of boulders guarantees him extreme resistance against Katsuki’s sword.

The troll doesn’t give Katsuki much time to come up with another strategy, though. The creature attacks Katsuki with his mace, showing way greater speed one would expect from a pile of rocks. Every place the mace hits is immediately reduced to dust, be it trees, other rocks, or the ground itself. Katsuki’s mind works in overdrive trying to come up with a way to defeat the creature, but he’s coming up short.

“COME AT ME, YOU STINKY PEBBLE!” he taunts the monster, trying to distract him.

There’s no point in waving his sword around, Katsuki keeps it in hand more out of habit than necessity. If he actually manages to land a hit on the troll, he’s more likely to break his sword than to hurt it. This leaves Katsuki in the condition of runaway prey, just dodging the monster’s attacks and hoping for an opening to use his signs.

Quickly, the small, dirty clearing the troll was using as campsite became just a pile of rubble, increasing the difficulty of Katsuki’s dodges. When his foot lands on unstable ground, he ends up rolling on the floor and stopping right in front of Deku.

“Katsuki!” the boy yells desperate as the troll aims his deadly weapon to the fallen witcher.

In the last second, Bakugou manages to swing his sword and divert the weapon’s path, which was going straight for his head — however, that makes the stone mace hit the tree Deku is tied to. Katsuki feels his heart stop during the seconds in which the dust rises in the air and he can’t see Deku anywhere. Frantically, his eyes scan the place for blood, for any indication that Deku is still alive.

“DEKU!” he calls terrified when all he sees is split wood of what once was a tree.

But the monster doesn’t give Katsuki time to look for the boy. While dread still clouds the witcher’s mind, the troll swings his weapon again — and this time, Katsuki wasn’t fast enough.

The rock hits his thigh, sending him rolling on the floor, blood mixing with the mud. Quickly, Katsuki starts invoking the Quen sign to create a protective barrier around him. He knows there isn’t enough time. He knows he’d need at least ten seconds to invoke the spell, and yet he’d probably be lucky to get five. But Katsuki can’t give up, he can’t-

Time seems to stop as the troll raises his mace, ready to deal the final blow to Bakugou’s head.

“Die, witcher,” the monster says and, for a heartbeat, Katsuki thinks he might as well. He already lost Deku, he shouldn’t be allowed to go on after what he did to the boy.

But Fate, the wretched hag Katsuki insists he doesn’t believe in, has other plans for him.

“LEAVE HIM ALONE!” Deku’s voice breaks through the chaos, and the troll’s weapon doesn’t meet Katsuki’s skull.

When the witcher looks up, he sees Deku hugging the troll’s head with his arms and legs while the creature tries to shove him away. Deku doesn’t have a lot of time before the troll shakes him off and kills them both, but the boy manages to give Bakugou the precious seconds he needed.

As fast as he can, Katsuki conjures the Yrden sign and traps the monster in place.

“DEKU! JUMP!” he yells.

Without missing a beat, Deku lets go of the troll’s back and rolls as far away as he can. The monster tries following him, but the magic of the sign keeps him locked in place.

“NO! I KILL YA!” the troll cries. Not that it does it any good — Katsuki has the monster trapped tight enough to be able to run his sword through the troll’s eye, killing the creature mercilessly.

As the dust of the battle settles, Katsuki catches his breath and feels the fight running off his body. This was close. This was too fucking close — way closer than any battle he had faced in years. They both could have been dead. Deku- Deku was a hair away from being killed. If Katsuki hadn’t come to look for him-

“You fucking idiot!” the witcher barks, crawling closer to Deku while ignoring the sting of pain on his thigh. “You could have died!”

Deku doesn’t manage to articulate any response, though. The boy is bawling his eyes out in a hiccupy cry.

“I- I- -’m sorry!” he stutters and stumbles through his words as hiccups break his breathing. “I- I- tho- ought I- wa- Kats- Katch- Kaccha- was gonna die!”

It breaks Katsuki’s heart to see Deku’s beautiful face all dirty with mud and snot as the boy cries so pitifully. He must have been so scared, thinking Katsuki sent him away to his death, that Katsuki wouldn’t be coming to save him. Deku must have been thinking that no one in the whole world cared about him, and he would die alone in the hands of a monster who was getting ready to eat him.

Before Bakugou noticed it, he already pulled Deku to his chest, hugging the boy tight to calm him down.

“You damn idiot. You’re not allowed to run away like that ever again!” he mumbles against Deku’s matted curls. “And to jump on the back of goddamn trolls! I’ll fucking kill you if you get hurt! I swear!”

“Bu- but y-you wo-would get hurt,” Izuku stutters, thick tears still dampening Katsuki’s shirt.

The witcher sighs and gives a weak smile to the trembling boy. “Yeah… I guess you weren’t useless, right? But I’ve gotta train you if you’ll stick around. You’ll have to learn to fight for real.”

“I’ll!” Deku answers hastily, his green eyes sparkling with tears and determination. “I’ll learn everything you teach me! I’ll work harder than anyone!”

Katsuki never met anyone as set in staying by his side as Deku. It’s cute — and maybe it’s time for him to find a companion for his travels.

***

It’s been around eight months since Izuku was sent away from his family’s home to travel the world looking for his Fate — and by his Fate, they all meant the witcher for whom Izuku was raised to belong.

It took him almost three months to find the elusive man. Bakugou travels a lot and not often tells where he’s going to the people he meets on the way. But the moment Izuku set eyes on the witcher, he knew he found his destiny. No one else could ever look so perfect to Izuku’s eyes.

Growing up, his parents and the other elders of his village had spoken to him about Bakugou Katsuki, the strongest witcher of all. They told stories about how Katsuki could slay any kind of demon or creature; that kings and lords from all over the land offered him fortunes to work exclusively for them, and the witcher never accepted; about how, even though he could make a fortune with his abilities, he chose to live as a traveler with only what he could carry; and how, when their village was in the brink of dying of hunger because of a monster, the witcher came to their aid and asked for nothing in return.

Well, he asked for nothing, but he would get Izuku instead. During his years greedily hoarding every piece of information about the witcher that reached their isolated farm in leather-bound notebooks, Izuku couldn’t help but wonder if he would ever be enough for the man. If Katsuki wouldn’t look at him as a useless hurdle and throw him away at the first opportunity. It was a terrifying thought.

So Izuku did his best to be prepared for the day he’d be sent to meet the witcher. With his mother, he learned to cook, clean, keep the house in order, and pick the best vegetables; with his father, he learned how to work the fields, take care of the livestock, ride horses and manage the farm; with the village’s cleric, he learned how to read, write, read maps and study ancient texts; and with the village’s courtesan, in the dead of night, away from his parent’s eyes, he learned how to please a man in bed.

He knows that’s not what his dear mother and father had in mind when they told him all those beautiful stories about Katsuki. But Izuku couldn’t help but think that the witcher wouldn’t have much use for Izuku, no matter how good he got at feeding the chickens. Bakugou Katsuki was the man legends were written about, and Izuku was just a boy raised in the middle of nowhere with no discernable skill. If he was to serve Katsuki right, he’d have to devote his whole body to it.

And following the witcher for the past months proved Izuku right. Katsuki didn’t need him around. Izuku was more of a burden than an aide. The man even had to take time off his busy day to teach Izuku basic self-defense — no one in his village could wield anything more than a scythe to reap wheat, so Izuku’s knowledge in weaponry was severely lacking. Even cooking and setting up a tent were tasks the witcher would fare better doing himself than waiting for Izuku’s clumsy attempts.

It was maddening to see the days passing and not feel like he was being of any use at all to the witcher. There was no way Izuku’s mind wouldn’t run back to his nights with Madam Midnight, when the woman would explain in vivid detail what she did to make men from the whole county travel days just hoping for a night with her.

Izuku doesn’t think he’ll be as good as the courtesan in pleasing men, but it would be a lie to say he isn’t dying to try. The witcher is truly amazing — even more than the stories paint him. He’s smart, cunning, powerful, intelligent, kind in his own way, and is the sexiest man Izuku ever set his eyes on.

While traveling together, the legendary witcher became ‘Kacchan’ for Izuku. A caring, gentle man who protects people from monsters without ever asking much in return. But, also, a grumpy old fart, who takes his daily enjoyment in teasing Izuku every chance he has. It’s alright, though, since Izuku finds enjoyment in the witcher as well.

It’s impossible to not let his eyes wander when the witcher washes himself in the river after their training. And, at night, Izuku feels his dick painfully hard as he watches the witcher peacefully sleep under the moonlight, wondering what it would feel like to join the man under his blanket, completely naked. Izuku is going crazy with desire, but the witcher seems to be utterly unaffected by his attempts at seduction.

No matter what Izuku does, his point doesn’t seem to get across Katsuki. His offers to massage the witcher’s back and feet after a long day of travel are met with “just go do your chores” as he throws the food pouch to Izuku. When Izuku tried to sensually undress before sleep, Katsuki told him he should pee if he wanted so much. Even when being naked in the river together, Izuku’s approach was answered with “you’re not washing properly behind the ears” as Katsuki pushed him down in the water.

Izuku couldn’t help but come to the conclusion that the witcher wasn’t interested in men. Or, at least, wasn’t interested in Izuku. He knows his body lacks the appeal women like Madam Midnight have, but just because he isn’t attractive doesn’t mean he can’t serve Katsuki well enough. Katsuki won’t even need to do anything, Izuku is more than happy to take control and just let the witcher enjoy himself.

Katsuki already did so much for Izuku. The witcher is teaching him all manners of fighting techniques and surviving skills, and he’s showing Izuku the whole world — from massive, opulent castles, to terrifying abandoned fortresses, to gigantic public markets that bring together people from all over the land. Izuku feels the need to pay back all the kindness and work Katsuki devoted to him. And he decided that tonight, he’ll make his wish a reality.

They are in a rich Lord’s house. The man hired Katsuki to deal with a nest of Drowners in the swamp close to his lands. It was a tiring, dirty job that left Katsuki and Izuku covered in mud. But, since they were successful, the Lord was more than happy to offer them lodging for the night in his estate. The witcher and his aide were granted a luxurious bedroom with a bathroom attached.

The bathroom has a nice, small pool sunken on the ground with magic keeping the water warm. When he saw the facilities, Izuku was quick to suggest for them to take a bath together. Kacchan didn’t pay heed to his implication, though. The witcher told Izuku to take his bath first while he talked out a few details with the Lord.

But that didn’t dissuade Izuku. He got clean as he was told and even applied perfumed oils to his neck and wrists. When he was done, he prepared a new bath for Katsuki and left the oil at reach to be used when needed. There’s no way Kacchan will get away from him tonight.

“Deku?” Katsuki’s voice calls for him from the bed-chamber, indicating he has returned from his talk with the Lord. “Are you done?”

“Y-yes!” Izuku stutters, jitters running through his body as he thinks about what he’s about to do. “I fixed the bath for you!”

Seeing Katsuki entering the bathroom takes Izuku’s breath away. He’s so devilishly handsome that it makes Izuku’s body instantly run hotter. Kacchan doesn’t pay him any mind, though.

“Talked to the fucker about that job he said his friend has for us. It seems they have a Banshee hidden in their cellar. It’s a five-day ride away, and we’ll be leaving in the morning,” Katsuki informs Izuku as he takes off his boots, getting ready for the bath.

“Th-that’s good!” Izuku knows Katsuki never asks for him to help out with undressing, but he starts doing it anyway. He can’t resist the temptation of undoing Katsuki’s shirt.

The witcher is entirely unashamed of his nakedness in front of Izuku and gets in his bath as if it’s business as usual. Izuku lets his eyes drink in the sight of Katsuki’s broad back, strong shoulders and perfect, unblemished skin. He’s as perfect as a marble statue, a god among men.

Kacchan grunts pleased as the warm water loosens his muscles. He closes his eyes and rests his head on the pool’s edge, letting all the stress bleed away in the water. Izuku watches fascinated at how relaxed and pleased Katsuki looks just because of a warm bath.

Feeling emboldened by how non-threatening the witcher looks, Izuku reaches for the soap and kneels on the ground behind Katsuki’s head. He can see the witcher’s eyebrows twitching as if he’s wondering why Izuku is so close, but Katsuki doesn’t move a muscle or tell Izuku to get away. That’s enough for Izuku to decide to keep on with his plans — and to start, he brings his soapy hands to Katsuki’s hair to wash it.

As Izuku works his fingers, messaging Katsuki’s scalp, the man lets the weight of his head rest on Izuku’s hands. “That’s nice,” Katsuki whispers, and Izuku smiles proudly to himself. “I didn’t know you’d take the title of ‘aide’ so seriously… Can I expect you to clean my boots later?”

Izuku knows Katsuki is just teasing him, but he decides to play along. “I’ve got all kinds of skills you don’t know about yet, Kacchan.” Izuku gently washes the suds away from Katsuki’s hair and, since he still hasn’t heard an objection to the liberties he’s taking, he reaches for the washing rag.

The witcher seems blissfully unaware of Izuku’s wicked plans. He’s just enjoying his time in the water, and it appears that he would gladly stay dipped in there the whole night. It’s cute and alluring for Izuku to see the fierce man with his guard down around him.

Slowly, Izuku wets the cleaning rag to make it soapy. Every movement he makes is as quiet and gentle as he possibly can to not startle Kacchan. And yet, he feels the muscles on the witcher’s chest tensing when he starts to softly rub the dirt away. Izuku knows he’s pushing the boundary with every move he makes.

Though Kacchan is quiet, Izuku is quite aware the witcher is studying his actions, trying to find out Izuku’s plans. His only hope in this is to make Kacchan feel good enough that he won’t feel inclined to throw Izuku away when he does find out what his aide’s goal is.

And yet, it’s hard for Izuku to keep his mind focused on this situation. The warm vapors coming from the bath also relax him, and the feeling of Katsuki’s strong, solid chest under his fingers makes all of Izuku’s blood run south. It’d be so easy to close the small gap that separates them and nuzzle his face on the witcher’s neck to inhale his musky scent that Izuku’s face gets closer to Katsuki without him even noticing.

Izuku also doesn’t notice the moment his hand completely lets go of the rag, forgoing every pretext of helping the witcher get clean. His hand greedily splays over the hard swell of Katsuki’s developed pectoral muscles and slowly makes way lower, to feel the little bulbs of his abdomen. When Izuku reaches Katsuki’s belly button, a big hand suddenly grabs his wrist.

“What are you doing, Deku?” Katsuki’s voice is low and serious.

Caught in the act, there’s no way Izuku can deny anything now. “I… wanted to help you relax… Make you feel good…” he pitifully explains.

“You know I don’t expect you to do this kind of shit.” Katsuki’s words are rough, but what Izuku hear isn’t a ‘don’t do it’ or an ‘I don’t want it’. That gives him the last push of confidence he needed.

“I… I know that, but I  _ want  _ to serve you in every way I can,” he explains, embarrassed, and the hand that was holding him back eases up. “You don’t have to do anything… You can just lay back and let me take care of you…” Izuku resumes the path his hand was trailing, hoping to reach the witcher’s cock under the water.

Katsuki has other ideas, though. When Izuku thinks the witcher will actually relax and let Izuku serve him, Katsuki swiftly grabs Izuku by the back of his neck and pulls him to his lap, in the bath. The water splashes around messily and Izuku gasps in surprise, giving the witcher the perfect opportunity to bring him to a rough kiss, forcing his tongue inside Izuku’s mouth.

The kiss is demanding and all-encompassing. Izuku feels like he’s drowning in it as Katsuki steals away his breath and commands his body at will. He doesn’t even have a chance of mourning the wet state of his clothes, because Katsuki acts as if they aren’t even there. The witcher has one hand inside Izuku’s pants, grasping almost painfully his ass, and the other holds Izuku’s back underneath his shirt, pulling him impossibly close.

Only when Izuku’s lungs burn with the lack of air does Katsuki allow him to breathe. Gasping, Izuku pushes back from the kiss, but Katsuki’s hands keep him in place.

“There’s only one little problem with your damn plan, Deku,” Kacchan growls against his lips. “I’m not the kind of man to not take what I want.”

And to show what he wants, Katsuki digs his fingers in Izuku’s butt and roughly rubs against his now clearly hard cock. Water prays around and Izuku’s breath hitches at the feeling. In response, he sinks his nails in Katsuki’s shoulders like a lifeline. The way Katsuki is holding his ass forces Izuku’s pants to ride down, leaving him more exposed to the witcher. It’s so incredibly hot Izuku feels like his body is burning up from the inside, hotter than the water that surrounds them.

Nibbling on his neck, Katsuki continues whispering to him. “I’ve been trying my goddamn best to resist… Fucking tease… You think I haven’t noticed how you look at me? Or the way you wiggle your ass like a bitch whenever you know I’m watching?” A rough slap on Izuku’s butt makes water fly around, but none of them care about it. Izuku keens in pleasure and Katsuki goes back to grabbing his ass. “I was trying to do the right thing, but now you’ve done it, little vixen. Now I’ll claim every piece of my payment.”

“Yes, please!” Izuku begs, rubbing his ass against Katsuki’s lap. “Take me, Kacchan. Make me yours!”

Katsuki licks Izuku’s neck, eliciting shivers of him, and then he chuckles. “You’re already mine, idiot. And now I’ll let the whole world know.”

The way to let the whole world know about Katsuki’s possession over Izuku must be to leave hundreds of love marks all over Izuku’s body. The witcher roughly pulls his shirt away and wrestles against Izuku’s sogged pants to leave him as naked as Katsuki himself. Not that Izuku has any complaint about that — there is nothing that feels better than the smooth glide of their skins together in the water.

Every little bite and suck Katsuki does to his chest and neck get Izuku moaning and wiggling his hips. Izuku absolutely loves feeling Kacchan marking his ownership on his skin. And he loves being able to grab the witcher’s muscular body and arms, feeling Katsuki’s power under his fingers. Izuku feels dwarfed by Katsuki’s massive size; even when their fights ended on the ground wrestling, he hasn’t felt so small as he feels now between Kacchan’s arms.

And Katsuki must agree with his Deku being dainty in size because he hoists Izuku up like he weighs less than a feather and lays him down on the floor, by the pool’s side. The stone floor is rough and cold against his back, and Izuku has half the mind to whine about it. But then Katsuki lays down on top of him, his heavy, hard cock resting on Izuku’s groin, and Izuku thinks it’s absolutely worth it. 

Using the new position to have complete access to every crevice in Izuku’s body, Katsuki’s hands quickly find the private spot between Izuku’s legs. He circles Izuku’s hole with his finger, making Izuku’s body tremble in anticipation.

“Have you done this before?” Katsuki asks softly on Izuku’s ear.

“Ju-just with my fi-fingers,” Izuku stutters.

His answer pleases the witcher, who gives him a predatory smirk. “I’m gonna open you up in the shape of my cock, and you’ll never be able to give yourself to anyone else.”

“I- I don’t want to be anyone else’s,” Izuku cries. “I just want to be Kacchan’s.”

“Good answer, love,” Katsuki whispers, giving a soft kiss on Izuku’s lips.

Pulling back for a second, Katsuki reaches for the oil bottle Izuku strategically left around. The witcher didn’t even look around the room for something to use, he went straight to the oil, showing he already knew it was there. Izuku’s attempts at being discreet and lulling Katsuki into compliance had been futile — Kacchan knew every one of his plans and only allowed it to play out when and how he wanted it to.

Izuku doesn’t have a lot of time to ponder about that, though, since Katsuki’s slicked finger is already probing his puckered hole. The witcher kisses his temple and cheeks, trying to help Izuku relax and open up for him. However, Izuku isn’t feeling stressed out whatsoever.

On the contrary, he feels like he’s finally where he should be; as if Fate came to fruition for him, and Izuku is fulfilling the destiny for which he was born. He couldn’t be feeling more safe and relaxed if not offering his whole body and soul to Katsuki. Easily, one finger becomes two which becomes three inside of him. Katsuki plays his body like a master, eliciting the most sinful sounds out of Izuku’s mouth.

“That’s it, my love,” Katsuki coos at him. “Fuck- you’re so gorgeous like this… All spread up for me…”

Izuku feels himself burning, wanting Katsuki to be closer and fulfill all the promises he made. “Kacchan, please…” he cries, thighs trembling in desire. “Need you, please…”

The witcher chuckles, “And where is the little vixen that plotted to have me naked, at his will? All I see now is a needy little boy…”

Though Izuku knows Kacchan is just taunting him as usual, the witcher’s words spark back the fight inside him. He’s spent so long learning from Madam Midnight and made up all kinds of scenarios in his mind about how  _ he _ was going to please Katsuki, make the witcher beg for more. He won’t just lay there uselessly.

Mustering all his strength, Izuku pushes Katsuki back to get free from his hold. “What-? Deku?” Kacchan asks in confusion as he lands on his ass on the cold, stone floor.

“Let me serve you, my master,” Izuku says, climbing on Katsuki’s lap with purpose.

Katsuki doesn’t try to stop Izuku from doing what he wants. He allows Deku to straddle his hips and slowly impale himself on Katsuki’s leaking cock. The air gets completely knocked out of Izuku’s lungs as he sheathes Katsuki inside himself until the end. Izuku feels so hot and full, it’s like his body will explode in a ball of fire. His eyes roll to the back of his head as he savors the feeling of serving Katsuki with his body.

“Shit- Deku-,” Kacchan grunts, his hands holding tightly enough to leave finger marks on Izuku’s thighs.

Never before has Izuku felt more powerful. Katsuki trembles and curses, lost in the pleasure, completely at Izuku’s mercy. At that moment, Izuku is pretty sure that it wasn’t the witcher that owned him — but he who owned the witcher. Luckily, Izuku is a merciful owner and rides Katsuki’s cock as hard as he can, bringing them both to the edge of sanity.

Izuku feels his thighs burning from the exertion, but he also sees the way Katsuki looks at him like he’s the most incredible creature in the whole world. No pain measures up to the pleasure of becoming one with his destiny, his love. Izuku wishes this moment could last forever, frozen in time when he and Kacchan belong to each other so entirely.

And yet, he feels the telling signs that his body is reaching its limit. Every time he slams his ass back down on Katsuki’s lap, his cock jumps, threatening to spill his seed over them. Katsuki must have noticed that too because he raises his torso from the floor and hugs Izuku against his chest.

“So fucking perfect, love,” Katsuki grunts before connecting their lips.

The witcher swallows Izuku’s cries as the friction of their abdomens rubbing his neglected cock brings the sensations to an overwhelming high. Izuku’s thighs falter as his orgasm runs through his body like lightning, frying every ability he has to think and move. Katsuki picks up his pace, though, fucking up into Izuku’s tight heat and riding out his own orgasm to every last drop he can.

When it all ends, both men stay still in place, too sluggish to move and not wanting to get any unnecessary space between their bodies and souls. It takes a few moments before either of them recovers their ability to speak, but when Kacchan does, he says “I hope you thought about this well, Deku. Because now that you’re completely mine, I’m never letting you go.”

“There’s nothing that I’ve ever wanted more in my life, Kacchan,” Izuku answers truthfully and is rewarded with a deep kiss.

They stay there until their skins get cold, and then they just hop back in the pool to kiss and caress for as long as sleep evades them. This is just the first of a lifetime of nights together — however, they both know most of these nights won’t have the luxury of a warm bath, and they want to make the most of it while they can.


	2. Chapter 2

“If we go to Hengfors by the new road, we’ll just be half a day ride away from my old village!” Izuku had said with his usual bright smile. It was that damn smile’s fault — it’s by far the most potent spell Katsuki has ever encountered, he’s helpless to it.

“Whatever”, Katsuki answered, not knowing what he was getting himself into. Maybe if he did, he’d have tried harder to go by another road.

It’s been about a year since Deku found him and forced his way into Katsuki’s life, and damn if it wasn’t the best year Katsuki had ever had. The long, cold nights aren’t cold or long anymore. On the contrary, the sun always seems to rise too soon when all Katsuki wants is to keep snuggling with the boy under the moonlight. And the heat stays when Izuku’s touches and sounds light Katsuki’s body on fire.

The boring rides through the woods are filled with laughter and chatter; Katsuki doesn’t have issues with the general population thinking he’s scary, because, with Izuku around, everyone warms up to them; their meals are always shared, and so is the workload of setting up camp, leaving them more time to enjoy each other’s company by the fire. Overall, Katsuki discovered life is much more worth living when it’s shared with someone you love.

One would think that being as old as Katsuki is, that this lesson would have been learned decades before. But it wasn’t. The years made Katsuki bitter and jaded, believing that it’s better to be alone than with bad company. However, Izuku’s company isn’t bad, not at all. The young man is the brightest light in Katsuki’s night.

That’s why Katsuki now finds himself in this tiny little village, where a handful of unassuming people live their boring lives following the cycle of the fields — sow, grow, harvest, repeat. It wasn’t supposed to be a long stop, they had business to tend to in Hengfors. But when they entered the center of the village and a chubby old woman came running, sobbing so hard Katsuki was honestly afraid she’d have a heart attack, is that the witcher realized what being there meant.

The woman is Izuku’s mother, and she’s clearly been missing her son like crazy. Deku almost drowned in her tears as she gave him a bone-crushing hug that made even Katsuki feel pain. When she finally let Deku breathe, there were already a dozen people waiting to greet him. Izuku had been dearly missed in that godforsaken place.

And how could he not? Izuku is a little ray of sunshine. He makes the whole world a better place just by existing. Katsuki shouldn’t be surprised that more people walking the face of the earth loved Izuku just as much as he did — but he was. Realizing that Deku wasn’t just Katsuki’s, that he was a person with family and friends who missed him made Katsuki’s heart hurt.

That day, Katsuki barely had a chance of talking to Izuku. The witcher hid in the stables, arguing that he wanted to check the horses’ shoes and saddlery to allow Izuku time alone with his family and close friends. Only when the moon was already up in the sky, that Deku came to see him.

“There you are!” Izuku exclaims, finding Katsuki lazily cleaning one of the horse’s harnesses. “Been looking for you! Come, Kacchan! Supper is ready! Mom cooked!”

Katsuki doesn’t think he’s ever seen Izuku with such a big smile. The young man looks happier than the time they were awarded a feast after killing a basilisc. That’s why Katsuki can’t help smiling back.

“Fine… I sure hope your mother’s food is better than yours,” he teases.

“Mom’s cooking is the best!” Izuku praises, not caring about Katsuki’s taunts. “I’m sure even someone as grumpy as you will love it!”

“I’m not fucking grumpy,” he grumbles, following Deku to the humble house of the Midoriya’s.

The house is not different from the other that compose the small village — mud bricks, thatched roof, looking older than Katsuki himself. But when they enter, Katsuki can see it has a very much ‘Deku’ air to it — tons of books and scrolls lying around, old knick-knacks and all kinds of trinkets shoved into shelves. Deku loves  _ things _ and mementos. Katsuki doesn’t know how many times he has nagged Izuku about having too much stuff and forcing the horse to carry useless weight. Now he can see where that habit came from.

“Mom! He’s here!” Izuku greets as they barge in the small kitchen/dining room.

“Oh my! It’s been so many years!” the woman says, cleaning her hands on her apron. “It’s a pleasure to see you again, Mister Witcher.”

“Bakugou is fine,” Katsuki grunts awkwardly.

Izuku forces him to sit down, while his mother bangs pans and pots, serving Katsuki way more food than he’d actually be capable of eating. Both Midoriyas chatter away about histories connected to the dishes, how Izuku tried making this one once and almost burned the house, or how that one was grandma’s favorite.

When everything is set on the table, mother and son look at Katsuki expectantly, waiting for his verdict on the meal. If Deku’s bright green eyes are already hard to handle on their own, to have a matching pair looking at Katsuki with just as much enthusiasm is overwhelming.

“Ha-... Shouldn’t we wait for Mister Midoriya?” he grumbles, trying to get their attention elsewhere.

“Dad is at the Lord’s castle,” Izuku answers. “It’s less than half a day ride up north.”

“Yes, he had to go sell some produce… But we sent a messenger boy when you two arrived, I’m sure he’ll be back in the morning to see our dear Izuku,” the mother says, hugging Deku’s shoulders lovingly. “Now eat, eat! Let it not grow cold!”

Dinner was a loud and rambunctious affair. It seemed mother and son would never run out of things to talk about. The food was great, but it left a bittersweet taste in Katsuki’s mouth. Izuku looked so happy here, surrounded by love and care. Such a different scenery from their usual dinners — dark forests with the looming threat of monsters hanging over their heads. This is the kind of place someone like Deku should be, not putting his life at risk for a couple of coins like Katsuki does.

After they eat, it takes a lot of prompting for Izuku’s mother not to relinquish her own bed for Katsuki. He almost died mortified at the idea of sleeping on the same bed Deku was probably conceived. This only made it more starkly clear that Inko, as Katsuki discovered the woman to be called, and Hisashi never sent Deku to Katsuki with plans for the boy being his lover. No, they thought they had raised Izuku to be a proper aide to the witcher, which fills Katsuki with shame.

Izuku doesn’t seem bothered, though. He sent his mother to bed then pulled Katsuki to his old bedroom with a wicked glint on his eyes. Katsuki could recognize that look on Deku’s face anywhere, and he was adamant about breaking the boy out of it.

“It’s a small bed, but we can just snuggle really close, Kacchan,” he says, playfully unfastening the witcher’s shirt.

Katsuki holds Deku’s hands. “We can sleep in the same bed, we’re  _ sleeping _ ,” he grunts. “If you don’t behave, I’ll sleep with Mighty and Lord at the stables.”

Pouting, Izuku whines, “so mean...”

“We’re not fucking with your mother in the other room, Deku,” the witcher hisses.

“She’s a heavy sleeper! I used to sneak out all the time!” the boy argues, pulling chuckles out of Katsuki.

“You damn brat…” he says fondly. “Still, we’re sleeping. Don’t you try me, you little devil.”

The bed truly is small, and Deku ends up practically on top of Katsuki. Not that the witcher minds, though. His heart feels heavy with the revelations he reached that day, and to feel Izuku’s weight on him actually helps with that burden. Still, as he falls asleep, Katsuki can’t help but think that this may be the last night he gets Deku all to himself like this.

The next morning, Katsuki’s conclusions seemed more evident. Izuku left him in bed and went to help his mother on the fields, first thing in the morning, abandoning Katsuki to his own spiraling thoughts. Inko is very old and talked about not being able to work as well because of back pains and such during last night’s dinner. Surely not having a young son around must put an even greater strain on her health.

Around midday, the situation got worse, though. Mother and son came back from the field to greet Izuku’s arriving father, but Hisashi wasn’t the only one to return eager to see Deku.

“Izuku, it’s been way too long,” a young man with a stupid bi-colored hair greets Deku with an overly affectionate hug.

“Shouto! Wow! I didn’t know you were coming!” Izuku greeted him back.

“How could I not? I missed your dearly, Zuku.” The look on the young man’s eyes reminds Katsuki of his own when he looks at Deku. This made his stomach twist in itself.

“Kacchan! This is Shouto! He’s my childhood friend! He’s the son of the Lord of these lands!” Izuku introduced his friend energetically. 

The Lord of the Land is the person who owns the territory where Izuku’s village is settled. It’s a little bit unusual that the noble heir would come down to the borough to play with the son of a poor farmer. And yet, the obvious crush the young Lord has for Deku explains precisely why that would happen.

Katsuki busies himself walking around the village while he lets Izuku catch up with his father and his friend. They’re all sitting down on the garden behind the Midoriya’s house and, though Deku insisted on Katsuki to stay and talk to them too, the witcher refused.

Deep down, Katsuki knows what he has to do. It’s just painful to think about leaving Deku. But this is clearly where the boy belongs — not with Katsuki. That’s why the witcher decides he’ll leave on his own during the night. He doesn’t want to add to Deku’s burden and force his parents to tell Izuku to go with the witcher as it’s his duty. So when everybody is sleeping, Katsuki will just slip away and leave the family together.

***

Being home is great. Izuku has missed his family like crazy, it was good to eat his mother’s cooking, see how well she’s faring and catch up on the village affair. But, honestly, Izuku is ready to be back on the road with Kacchan.

It’s not as if he doesn’t love his family and his childhood home. It’s just that, seeing it after being away for over a year made one thing clear in Izuku’s mind — nothing here ever changes. His mother still has the same old beef with the baker’s wife about who has the best pies; his father still spends most days away doing business in nearby cities than at home; the place still smells the same, the food tastes the same, and even the dirt collecting in the stables seems to be the same since Izuku left.

He used to think this was a great place to live, safe and familiar. However, after going on so many adventures with Kacchan, this kind of reliability became boring.

Even Shouto, who Izuku thought had the most fascinating life as heir of their land’s Lord, doesn’t seem to have many updates to tell Izuku. He used to think it was so amazing how Shouto went to events with other Lords, got to meet nobles, and participate in feasts. Now, just after a year traveling with Kacchan, Izuku has met more people and seen more things than Shouto has in his entire life.

Sadly, they don’t even see how small and restricted their lives are; how there’s a whole world of incredible things, people, and places, and they all just accept to go through life in this boring routine. His mother almost had a heart attack when Izuku mentioned one of his adventures with Kacchan. That quickly taught him that it’s better to just listen to her gossiping about the village than to tell how his life has been.

Shouto even dared to ask if Izuku wanted to come work for his family, that he could talk to his father, Lord Todoroki, to buy Izuku from the witcher. Izuku had never heard of any scarier prospect than to live as an aide of Lord Todoroki. He quickly made it clear to Shouto that he’s very happy working with Kacchan and has no plans of ever coming to live back in this village.

Still, there’s one last person Izuku needs to talk to before he and Kacchan can go back to the road. And that’s why he’s sneaking away while his mother makes dinner and Kacchan settles the horses back on the stables for the night. Quietly, Izuku walks a path he used to take a lot in the middle of the night, while his parents were in a deep sleep, towards the small tavern on the village’s outskirts.

The tavern is the most exciting place in the whole village, since it’s quite close to the main road where people pass by going to bigger cities. This strategic position makes the tavern a good spot for travelers to eat, drink, and rest. And for the travelers who don’t really want to rest, there’s a small cabin behind the tavern where Madam Midnight lives.

Madam Midnight is the village’s courtesan. Izuku’s parents and the local priest would never dream that he used to go talk to her regularly. That’s why he went under the cloak of night, even if it meant he often had to wait until Midnight finished tending to a customer to have time to talk to Izuku. Today, however, is early, and Izuku is confident he’ll manage to talk to her before a client appears.

As expected, the telling lamp that Midnight always lights up when she has someone in her bedroom is off. So Izuku knocks on the door without a second thought.

“Come in!” the woman’s voice calls from inside.

The cabin is exactly how Izuku remembered; a tiny kitchen to the side, hidden behind a beaded curtain, and a big room that works as a bedroom and living room, with a couch, a desk, and a big bed. The whole place is quite dark, just a couple of candles lighting it from the corners, with several blankets draping everywhere and a strong smell of incense. Madam Midnight is lying on her bed, clad in just a half-open robe that leaves nothing to the imagination.

“Little Zuku! I’ve heard you were in town! I am so glad you came to see me! Come, come!” the woman exclaims, motioning for Izuku to get closer so she can pull him a hug. “I’ve missed you, boy!”

“I missed you too, Madam,” Izuku smiles at her.

“Sit, sit! Tell me everything about your travels!” she says, patting the spot next to her. “I want to know it all!”

Though everyone was excited for Izuku to be back, Madam Midnight is the only one excited to know how his time away has been. Midnight was also the only one who talked about his Fate as being the witcher’s as something great, something Izuku was lucky to have — not as some burden or duty he’d need to fulfill. 

“It’s been amazing! Just as you said it would be! I’ve seen so many things! So many creatures and monsters and places! And Kacchan has taught me so much! He’s truly the greatest of all! He knows the whole continent like the back of his hand! He talks down at Lords and Kings! And he’s taught me so much! I can wield a sword now, can you believe it?” Izuku explains excitedly, shoving one word inside the other.

It’s a wonder Midnight even understood what he was saying, but she doesn’t make Izuku feel bad about it. On the contrary, she seems happy to see him happy, and asks him many questions about their quests and the monsters they faced. And after Izuku satisfies her curiosity about what it’s like to slay black magic creatures and be treated with reverence by the Lords, Midnight asks about Izuku’s other undertakings.

“... so I ended up using the Priest’s teachings about old scrolls to translate it so we could find where the beast was hiding!”

“And what about my teachings?” she asks slyly. “Have you been putting those to good use?”

Izuku blushes at her implications, but answers the woman nonetheless. If there’s someone in the world who can help him with that, it’s Midnight. “Yes… I mean, a few of them…”

“Oh, please do tell…” she smirks.

“It took me a good while to convince Kacchan to let me serve him like you taught me… And, I mean, we do spend most of our nights together… But Kacchan usually is the one taking control, and he’s very conservative about it,” Izuku explains pouting.

“Oh… The old witcher is a boring old man, you say?” Midnight teases, making Izuku chuckle.

“I… I guess that’s one way of saying it… He only let me take the lead on the first night, and since then, he has all the control... And he’s always very… slow and gentle.”

“And you want the mighty warrior you see on the battlefield to be the one joining you in bed?” the woman asks, raising an eyebrow.

“Yeah… Pretty much,” Izuku chuckles. “But I guess I’m not good enough to make him lose control as you can do…”

“Oh, sweety… It’s not about being ‘good enough’, it’s about experience. If your witcher treats you gently in bed, it tells me he cares about you, and this is the hardest part to achieve. Now, it’s only a matter of small adjustments that I’m sure you can make.”

“What adjustments? I’ve tried to seduce him before, and it hasn’t worked…” Izuku pouts.

“Well, for me to know what to do, you need to tell me more about how he is. And then we can make some plans! Don’t worry your pretty little head, I’ve got a few tricks up my sleeve to teach you and a few items that I can give you,” she says smirking.

They end up losing track of time talking as Izuku tells Midnight every little thing about his sex life with Kacchan, and she gives him tips on how to improve it. Then she starts playing dress-up with him. Midnight has several sexy undergarments, and she makes a point of giving Izuku whatever fits him. “The drunk geezers that stumble here aren’t paying attention to the clothes anyway,” she says when Izuku protests about receiving too many gifts.

Only when their bellies grumble is that Izuku remembers he probably missed dinner back at his home.

“I’m late! I should run home!” Izuku says, pulling his old clothes over the beautiful undergarment he’s using. Midnight quickly helps him pack a pouch with the other items and says some loving goodbyes to him.

“You take care of yourself and of your witcher, alright?” she says with a smile. “Let the whole world be jealous of how sexy you two are together.”

“I promise I’ll try! Goodbye!” Izuku says, giving her one last hug.

“Goodbye, Zuku!”

Izuku leaves the little cabin ready to sprint home, already making up all the excuses he’d give for his absence. However, when he crossed the tavern’s courtyard, he saw a horse tied in front of it that he recognized.

“What are you doing here, King?” Izuku asks, confused.

One quick look at the bags packed on the horse's back makes him understand everything. Kacchan is trying to leave without him. Fury fills Izuku, and he marches on inside the tavern without a second thought. His eyes quickly scan the room, finding the same drunk patrons that were there over a year ago when he left plus the witcher, having a pint of ale in the corner.

Stomping his feet hard on the ground, Izuku goes to the witcher and harshly inquires. “What do you think you’re doing here?”

Kacchan makes a point of taking another sip of his ale before lazily raising his eyes to meet Izuku’s furious expression. “Having a pint before the road,” he answers as if he was bored.

“You’d leave without me!” Izuku accuses.

Sighing, Katsuki puts his mug down. “Look, kid. It’s been fun, but I think we can both agree I don’t need any shitty aide. I’ve spoken to your father and said you more than paid the debt for the griffin, and now you can stay home.”

Izuku doesn’t think he’s ever been so angry before. How dare Kacchan talk to him this way? After everything they’ve been through together?! Izuku isn’t just a  _ shitty aide _ ! He’s Kacchan’s! And Kacchan is his! They belong together! Izuku knows they do because he knows that, under all this bravado the witcher puts out to the world, there’s the man that calls him love and embraces him gently every night.

There’s got to be some stupid reason for Kacchan to be doing this, but Izuku doesn’t even care what it is. All that he knows is that he won’t let this go any further.

“I don’t give a shit about what you and my father think,” he hisses before grabbing the witcher by the collar and pulling him out of the bench. “The Fates gave you to me, and no one will take you away, not even yourself.” And with that warning, Izuku drags the witcher by the collar through the tavern, towards the upstairs rooms. “Hisashi! I’m taking one room for the night!” he warns the bartender, who just watches him go with humor in his eyes.

“Number two is free,” Hisashi answers him as Izuku is already stomping up the stairs.

The tavern’s rooms are pretty bare, just a bed in the middle and a wooden crate in the corner. Izuku knows them well from the times he worked there as a cleaner for some extra money and experience. But he won’t need more than that to teach Kacchan the lesson he wants. Opening the door with a bang, Izuku shoves the witcher towards the bed, making Katsuki stumble on his feet.

“The fuck are you thinking, brat?” Kacchan hisses, recovering his footing. “I think you forgot who the fuck I am!”

“No, you’re the one who forgot who I am and who you are,” Izuku barks back angrily. “But now I’m gonna make you remember.”

Katsuki looks at Izuku stupefied by his anger, and that’s the opening Izuku needs to push the witcher on the bed and climb on his lap. In a quick movement, Izuku opens the witcher’s belt and pulls it off, the leather snapping threateningly in the air. Katsuki just watches it all unravel, too surprised to protest anything. That works in Izuku’s favor because he manages to push the witcher’s hand up to the headboard and tie his wrists there with the belt before Kacchan can take back control.

“Deku…” Kacchan threatens, pulling on the belt. 

But Izuku just bites back at him. “Quiet! I’m so done with your bullshit! You don’t have the right to run away from me, Kacchan!”

“I can do whatever the fuck I want,” Katsuki hisses.

“No, you can’t! The Fates brought me to this world to be yours, but what doesn’t get into this thick head of yours is that, when they did that, the Fates also made you mine. You can’t take away what’s mine, Kacchan,” Izuku explains, his hands slowly unfastening his own shirt. “And I think, you don’t actually want to do any of this… You’re just being stupid, thinking about some silly duty you think you should fulfill or whatever…”

“I’m not fucking stupid!” Kacchan pulls on the leather that binds him, but Izuku did good work with the belt — just as the witcher taught him for tying monsters.

“You are! Tell me… Do you really want to let me go?” Izuku asks while pushing his white shirt off his arms to show what he’s wearing underneath. It’s a beautiful black corset, made of sheer mesh and some black embroidery. The corset makes Izuku’s waist look tiny and, since it’s an underbust one, draws attention to his nipples peeking above it.

Izuku can clearly see how Katsuki’s breath hitches when he sees the undergarment. His red eyes drink from Izuku’s sight as if parched and his hands open and close in the air, betraying the desire to touch. This reaction makes Izuku feel more powerful than when he’s wielding a sword.

“Don’t I look cute like this, Kacchan?” he asks, running his hand slowly over the soft fabric of the corset. “Do you want to see more?” The quiet whimper that comes from the witcher is the only answer Izuku needs.

He gets off Katsuki’s legs and kneels on the bed by his side. This way, he has enough freedom of movement to take off his pants, but he’s still close enough to smack down the witcher if needed. However, it isn’t needed at all. Kacchan’s eyes are stuck on Izuku’s body, greedily taking every small movement he makes. Underneath Izuku’s rough cotton pants, he’s wearing cute black silk bloomers that barely cover his thighs.

The end ensemble is very different from the sturdy, working clothes Izuku wears when they are on the road, and the hungry expression on Katsuki’s face tells him the witcher more than approves the change. Still kneeled on the bed, Izuku takes a moment to run his own hands over the delicate fabrics of his new outfit. 

“They really feel amazing, Kacchan… I’m so thankful that Madam Midnight gave these to me as a gift.” Katsuki doesn’t say a word in response, but his eyes are still following every one of Izuku’s movements. “Have I told you about Midnight, Kacchan? She’s one of the people who taught me skills I could use when serving you… But you never let me put her teachings in practice,” Izuku pouts and slowly starts undoing Katsuki’s pants. “I’m sure if you did, you’d not be thinking about leaving without me.”

“Have you had classes with a whore?” Katsuki spits angrily.

“Courtesan is the appropriate term, Kacchan,” Izuku corrects him. “And very silly of you to be so judgmental about it when you’re already this hard…” 

To prove his point, Izuku pulls Katsuki’s cock from his pants. He’s already angry red and totally erect, just from a small show and some light touches. Kacchan may be putting on a bravado, but he’s totally into it; he isn’t even fighting with the binds on his wrists anymore.

“Release me, and I’ll show you I know much more than what any whore can teach you.”

“No. I’m the one teaching lessons today, Kacchan. And you need to learn that you’re  _ mine _ ,” Izuku whispers as he leans in and takes Katsuki’s lips in a deep kiss.

Midnight said that the best way to control a man in bed is to always leave him wanting more, so Izuku doesn’t allow Kacchan to coax him to a deep, desperate kiss. He kisses the witcher slowly and gently, pulling back whenever Katsuki’s tongue tries to get too much of him. At the same time, Izuku’s hands roam free, enjoying the feel of the hard planes of Katsuki’s body, a warrior’s body.

Kacchan is so breathtakingly handsome, and Izuku loves when he gets the chance to explore his body without being side-tracked. Usually, Kacchan dominates Izuku the moment he starts touching the witcher and leaves him dazed and needy before Izuku can do anything. Not today though — today Izuku will take his time.

Pulling back from the kiss, and ignoring the protesting grunts coming from Kacchan, Izuku raises the witcher’s shirt until he can see his chest. The witcher’s nipples almost blend against his pale skin since they’re so light-colored, Izuku thinks it’s cute and gently latches on to one of them.

“Shit-” Katsuki grunts, squirming under his touch.

Izuku giggles. “So cute, Kacchan… Look at how hard they became!” he says, poking the pebbled nipples.

“Yeah, yeah. I’ve got the message,” Kachan barks angrily. “I’ll take you to more dangerous and deadly missions without paying you even a coin. If that’s what you want, I’ll fucking do it! Now fucking release me!”

“I don’t need coins, Kacchan… Doesn’t mean I won’t accept other types of payment,” Izuku teases, slowly running his finger over Katsuki’s leaking dick. 

“You little-”

“But you’re right,” Izuku says, pulling back a little to take off his silk bloomers. “I do want to go on ‘dangerous and deadly’ missions with you… I honestly think they’re very fun.”

The sight of his hard dick is enough to shut any other protest that the witcher was thinking of expressing. Izuku loves how Katsuki instantly goes calm and pliable just by looking at him. He reaches out for the scented oil Midnight gave him in the pocket of his pants, and starts working himself open to take the witcher’s cock.

“I like adventures, Kacchan…” Izuku says, pumping two fingers in and out of his hole. Though Katsuki can’t see his asshole in that position, the witcher’s eyes watch every one of his moves enthralled. “I don’t want to rot here, in the middle of nowhere, where nothing happens… I don’t care if you think it’s safer, I can handle myself against monsters.”

When he deems himself ready, Izuku climbs back on Katsuki’s lap, letting the witcher’s searing erection rub against his ass. “Actually, Kacchan, I like some monsters… They really aren’t as bad as people make them to be… Some of them, all they need is a little love and they become docile.” And slowly, Izuku sinks down on Katsuki’s dick.

Kacchan groans at the feeling and pulls on the leather bind. When that doesn’t help, he tries thrusting his hips up to completely sheath himself in Izuku’s tight heat. But Izuku has complete control this time and works his thighs to make sure to drag inch by inch of Kacchan’s dick inside him.

“Fucking- Goddammit, Deku!” Katsuki growls, his hands opening and closing in his desperate need to touch Izuku.

“I don’t know- ahn- what you’re complaining about,” Izuku taunts, breathless, as he sits completely down. “I thought you didn’t want to touch me anymore, and that’s why you were leaving.”

“Learned- my lesson,” Katsuki pants. “Not leaving without you-... Ever again.”

“Good… Too bad that I’m having so much fun now,” Izuku answers, rolling his hips at a maddeningly slow pace.

It feels amazing. Kacchan’s cock deliciously rubs against Izuku’s insides, but it builds up the feelings slowly. He feels like he can stay there the whole night, just enjoying the searing heat inside him. Midnight had told him men usually want to go straight towards the end and forget how pleasurable the process can be — but that Izuku can remind the witcher of that.

She also told him that, from his accounts, the witcher is probably the type of man who likes to see their partners feeling pleasure and that Izuku shouldn’t be ashamed of touching his own body and making himself feel good. So Izuku takes one of his hands and starts rubbing and playing with his own nipple.

It feels really good. Since it’s his own touch, and not Kacchan’s, Izuku can walk the threshold between pleasure and pain easier while pinching his nipples. And Izuku discovers that he really enjoys a little bit of pain. He sinks his nails on his chest, lifting red welts and then rubbing them gently. Izuku also discovers that Midnight was right, Kacchan likes watching it.

“Fucking shit, Deku… Let me-... Let me do it, love… Let me touch you… If you like this, you’ll love what I’m gonna do to you…” he pleads desperately.

“But I like you exactly where you are, Kacchan,” Izuku answers, smirking. “Under me, being mine…”

When his chest becomes too sensitive for Izuku to keep playing, he wraps his hands around his dick and starts jerking off in the same slow rhythm he’s riding Katsuki. Kacchan loudly gasps when Izuku moans at the feeling. Izuku doesn’t pay him any mind, though. It all feels too good; the hard cock splitting him open, the little stinging pain on his nipples, and the stimulus on his dick. 

Izuku thought that he could spend hours in this, but now his body tingles with the need to speed things up and reach his orgasm. It’s impossible to not let his hand speed up, thumbing under the head of his cock in a way that gets Izuku whimpering and sitting down harder on Kacchan’s hips.

Between his legs, Katsuki isn’t any better. He thrusts his hips up with whatever freedom of movement he has and curses under the same breath that he praises Izuku. “Shit- Fuck- So fucking hot- Cum for me, love. Let me- Let-”

His words don’t reach Izuku, though. He’s too lost in his own sensations, seeking his orgasm. All he can do is work his thighs faster and harder against Kacchan and jerk off his cock until his cum splatters on the witcher’s abs and chest. Izuku rides out every last wave of his orgasm until his legs shake too much for him to move, then he collapses on Katsuki’s chest, resting his head on the witcher’s pecs.

It takes a second for Izuku to notice a wet, dripping sensation coming from his ass that indicates Kacchan came as well. This realization fills him with a weird sense of pride, he can be as good as Midnight at controlling men in bed. If not all men, at least Kacchan.

“Will you release me now, or are we sleeping like this?” Kacchan whispers.

“Did you learn your lesson?”

“Yes… I’m not leaving you behind ever again,” he grumbles.

“And?” Izuku presses, raising his head to look into Katsuki’s eyes.

“And… I’m yours… As much as you’re mine,” Kacchan whispers to him gently.

Izuku smiles and unfastens the belt tying Katsuki’s hands. “Good boy, Kacchan.”

Katsuki’s arms immediately wrap around Izuku’s waist, and he rolls them on the bed until Izuku is under him. “And you’re a terrible brat,” he whispers before kissing Izuku deeply until they’re both out of breath again.

“You seemed to like it,” Izuku teases, making the witcher chuckle.

“Yeah… I guess I did… You like monsters, and I love spoiled little aides who don’t know their place.”

“And where’s my place?”

“Right here… With me.”

They get lost in each other’s kisses until the witcher decides they’re rested enough for Izuku to receive a lesson about tying him down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **My references for Izuku's underwear can be found[here](https://br.pinterest.com/pin/561683384781286219/) and [here](https://br.pinterest.com/pin/748301294324245448/). **
> 
> Thanks Di for trusting me with another chapter for their prompt!! It was so fun to write Izuku being more demanding and assertive xD
> 
> And if you're one of my dear readers who usually reads all my works, maybe you've missed my last two updates - [The Devil is an Omega](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24438445) and [The Rival - chapter 2](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23641111) \- since AO3 e-mail alerts are still a little wobbly. I hope you guys like them too! :D

**Author's Note:**

> Again, thank you sooo much Di for the prompt!! I absolutely loved writing it!!  
> And thank you to my dear beta who not only read the fic for me, but also helped me out to pick the monsters used.  
> I hope you all like it!
> 
>  **Update** : [@kings_jolly](https://twitter.com/kings_jolly/status/1257456911894667266) and [@empty_rum](https://twitter.com/empty_rum/status/1255021544348188672) made BEAUTIFUL arts for this fic!! I'm in love!!
> 
>  **Update 2** : The incredible [@Azreto](https://twitter.com/Azreto/) made two INCREDIBLE arts based on this fic!!! I'm totally speechless!!! Check it out his [Katsuki](https://twitter.com/Azreto/status/1267119228361949186) and his [Izuku and Katsuki](https://twitter.com/Azreto/status/1267177612486438912).
> 
> I'd **love** to read your thoughts or your favorite part of this work in the comments ♡♡♡  
> (and don't worry about not writing it in English! I can read comments in Portuguese and Spanish)
> 
> [Find me in](https://mikacrispy.carrd.co/)  
> Twitter: [@CrispyMika](https://twitter.com/CrispyMika) |CuriousCat: [MikaCrispy](https://curiouscat.me/MikaCrispy)  
>  _And if you’d like to share a coffee with me or find out how to give me a prompt to work with, there's info in my Twitter._


End file.
